1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to temporary license and registration holders and the like. More particularly, the invention pertains to a new and improved flexible device for holding temporary licenses that is adapted to be affixed to the windshield of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Temporary licenses provided by various motor vehicle departments, automobile agencies, as well as city parking stickers, state park and recreation stickers, and other similar registrations are typically provided with adhesive backings to allow them to be affixed to the inside surface of a windshield. Once affixed, these licenses or registrations are not removable without tearing or destroying the license or registration in the process. Further, once expired, these self-adhesive licenses or registrations can be difficult to remove, especially when placed in a lower inside comer of a windshield where a vehicle""s dashboard often restricts a user""s access.
Various prior art temporary license devices or holders are known in the art to provide a removable means of displaying such licenses or registrations. However, it has been found that the rigid nature of many such devices makes them unsuitable for use with vehicles having curved windshields. Others still have been found to be overly complex in design or prone to damage or scratches prior to installation, all of which detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the device.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the device differs from those previously proposed and employs a number of novel features that render it highly advantageous over the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved temporary license device that can be removably mounted to an inside surface of a vehicle window.
Another object of this invention is to provide a temporary license device that is flexible and can conform to the curvature of a vehicle window and return to its original shape after being removed therefrom.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a temporary license device that can be packaged and transported without causing damage or scratches to the transparent plate of the device so that a user may assemble the device with the plate being in pristine condition.
To achieve the foregoing and other objectives, and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention temporary license device is provided for removably mounting to an interior surface of a vehicle window. The device includes an elongated generally rectangular plate formed of transparent plastic material. The plate is flexible to to conform a curvature of the vehicle window and has a memory characteristic enabling the plate to return to its original shape after being mounted. Each side of the plate has a protective sheet removably attached thereto to prevent damage to the plate prior to mounting to the vehicle window. The plate and protective sheets have a plurality of apertures extending therethrough. Each aperture extends through the plate and protective sheets of the front and back sides in co-axial alignment therewith. A plurality of suction cups are provided to removably mount the plate to the vehicle window. Each suction cup has a neck portion and a cup portion. The neck portion is sized for extending through one of the apertures in the plate for removable engagement therewith.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which drawings illustrate several embodiments of the invention.